Just Lunch?
by YunaDax
Summary: John and Elizabeth share lunch, but is it Just Lunch?


Just Lunch

Dr Elizabeth Weir leaned against the doorframe of her office, taking in the busy goings on that signified another normal day in the Pegasus Galaxy. Her team busied themselves with their tasks, breaking here and there for a chat about the standard of the latest batch of coffee from Stargate Command. Apparently they'd changed suppliers again, not that she could taste the difference herself. Dr Rodney McKay being the conesuir… more like caffeine addict that he was certainly could tell, and was making everyone more than aware of it.

" Hey" Came the voice from behind her, and she turned, seeing Colonel John Sheppard emerged from the small access door to the back of her office. She noticed he was sneaking in that door more and more, preferring that to taking the obvious and very much shorter route through the main control room.

" Hey" she smiled in return, loving the lopsided smile he always gave her when he had something planned and was keeping it a secret.

" You had lunch yet?" He asked casually, resting his backside on the corner of her desk reserved for such honors.

" Not yet, got something planned?" She tossed back at him, fishing for information.

" Maybe…tell Chuck you're taking a break and you'll be about an hour" He said, turning and heading back towards the rear door, motioning her to follow.

Elizabeth called to the gate technician that she was taking lunch out of her office today and to call her if anything happened.

" Yes Ma'am, enjoy" Chuck replied, a conspirator smile on his face.

She turned back to find John gone and walked towards the small door in her office, waiting for it to slide open before revealing a rather smug looking John holding a picnic basket. The moment the door slid closed he wrapped his arms around her slender waist and pulled her close, dropping butterfly kisses on her nose.

" My, aren't you in a mood" She quipped, breaking his grasp to get a better look at the covered picnic basket.

" Mood? Me? Never, I'm just lookin after my boss, gotta keep her on side an all" He retorted, picking up the basket and keeping it out of her arms reach. He lead the way through the access corridors, staying away from the main stream of pedestrian traffic in the great city until they reached a quiet and secluded balcony in an area of the city they'd chosen not to inhabit due to the power consumption. The view was breathtaking.

" Oh my…" Elizabeth breathed as she took in the awesome sight. Nestled high in one of the farthest towers on the east side of the city the view was amazing, the brilliant blue of the ocean offset by the graceful architecture of the city they called home.

" I found this one a few months ago, I thought you'd like it" John replied smugly, spreading the blanket out on the balcony and setting the picnic basket down. He dropped to his knees and patted the blanket next to him, waiting for her to sit before pulling the cover off the basket. It was stuffed full of bread rolls, salads, cold meets, a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

" Like it?" She mocked accepting a plate with a buttered roll from John " It's beautiful"

" Beautiful place for a beautiful woman" John continued, making Elizabeth blush at his words.

" Now now John, let's not get all over emotional here, we gotta be back at work in just under 40 minutes" she casually checked her watch and gave him a mock glare.

" Beautiful place for a beautiful woman and a beautiful occasion" John added, the twinkle in his eye causing Elizabeth to stop mid scoop of coleslaw. Did he just say 'occasion'???

" John…." She started, setting the place down and getting all ready to rebuke him where he knelt.

" Beautiful place for a beautiful woman and a beautiful occasion with a beautiful ring" He somehow went from holding a breadroll to holding a small black box with a gold diamond ring setting elegantly within it.

" John… are you???" Elizabeth was speechless, her mouth opening and closing a few times before she was able to coherently form words.

" Elizabeth… will you marry me?" He asked, dropping onto one knee and presenting her with the ring.

" I…. I…. of course!" She replied when her mind actually caught up with what the heck was going on. He was proposing!!!

He took a moment to remove the ring from the box and place it carefully on the ring finger of her left hand, making sure it was straight before taking a moment to enjoy the sight of her wearing his ring.

" For a moment there I thought you were gonna say something else" He quipped, snapping her out of her reverie and bringing her firmly back to the present. She scooted over beside him, lunch completely forgotten as she kissed him passionately.

" Hey hey… this is just lunch remember… you go back there with hickey's all over you they're gonna know" John gently pushed her back, seeing the desire in her eyes cool at his words. She knew now was not the time but really didn't care

" What, and the ring aint gonna give it away at all?" She smirked back at him, taking the ring box out of his hands and pushing him backwards by his shoulders.

20 minutes later a call came over Elizabeth's headset, causing her to pause and curse before tapping the small receiver behind her ear.

" Ma'am the Taranans have missed their check-in again, it's the third time in a row" Chuck's voice carried over the heated air.

" Righto, I'm on my way" Elizabeth replied, clicking the headset off before Chuck could get another word in.

10 minutes later she and John stopped by the gym to catch Ronon and McKay sparring, if you could call it that. It was more like Ronon trying not to beat the crap out of the whining scientist who was wearing more padding than a kid learning to roller skate.

Elizabeth simply stood in the doorway, a quick glance telling her everything was in order while John seemed to find the need to adjust his pants, a conspiratal glance between them speaking volumes.

" So.. how are the ninja lessons going Jet Li?" John asked flippantly, leaning casually against the frame of the door once he had adjusted himself. Elizabeth sent him another glance before getting on with the reason why they'd been 'interrupted' for. She explained the situation to Ronon and Rodney, before heading back up to the gateroom to get on with her day.

End.


End file.
